MIRROR
by QJ Apeldroon
Summary: Yixing hanya takut, takut kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Juga disatu sisi dia tidak bisa melupakan Yifan. Dan lagi, Sehun adalah adik kandung Yifan. " Logika memang tahu bagaimana membuat keputusan yang benar, tapi hati tahu mana yang membuat kebahagiaan bahkan jika itu keputusan yang salah." SehunxYixing HunLay SeLay crack pair and others


**MIRROR**

** Q. J Apeldroon**

**PRESENT**

**EXO COUPLE CRACK PAIR FANFICTION**

**Sehun x Lay**

**And Others**

**By : Rei Alquiorra**

**Genre : Romance | Angst | Drama**

**WARNING : OOC, TYEPO(s), AU, YAOI etc**

_**Story ideas along groove Author's original, except the cast who belong to God almighty that one**_

**A/N : Hai hai hai^^**

**Akhirnya saya bisa juga menjadi Author di FFN^^**

**Walau masih amatiran. Tapi tidak apa-apa saya akan terus belajar untuk menjadi Author yg baik. Dan tentunya dengan bimbingan para Author senior^^**

***Mohon bantuannya *BOW**

**Proloq**

_**Logika memang tahu**_

_**Bagaimana membuat keputusan**_

_**Yang benar.**_

_**Tapi**_

_**Hati tahu mana yang membuat bahagia**_

_**Bahkan, jika itu keputusan yang salah.**_

**-ooo0ooo-**

Yixing berada didalam sebuah cafe yang tak berada jauh dari sekolahnya. Duduk didekat kaca yang menghadap langsung kejalan, menikmati suasana hujan yang dingin dan suara berisik dari demricik air hujan yang cukup deras.

Huft~

Dia sudah 15 menit menunggu seseorang yang katanya ingin bertemu denga dirinya ditempat ini. Ya mungkin saja hujan menghalangi orang itu.

"Ma'af membuatmu menunggu~." Yixing sontak mendongak ketika mendengar suara yang terasa tidak asing itu.

Matanya membulat sempurna, namja tampan didepannya itu sedang basah kuyup.

"Astaga! Apa kau datang kemari dengan menerobos hujan huh? Lihat kau basah kuyup seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Aisshh jinjja."

Namja tampan yang tengah terkena ceramah atau lebih tepatnya gerutuan dari namja manis yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya yang basah dengan sapu tangan itu hanya terkekeh. Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan dari wajah cute Yixing

"Ck, sebaiknya kita pulang ke-Apartment kau saja. Tubuhmu kedinginan Sehun-a."

**.**

**.**

**-ooo0ooo-**

**.**

**.**

Yixing sedang membuat sup sayap ayam untuk Sehun, sedang Sehun sendiri sedang mandi. Tangannya dengan telaten memotong bahan-bahan seperti daun bawang, wortel, dan lain-lain. Saking asiknya ia tidak menyadari Sehun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

**Grep**

Yixing hampir saja berteriak.

"Yakk! Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan." Bentak Yixing.

"Memelukmu." Jawab Sehun lembut, ia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya keceruk leher Yixing. Menghirup aroma tubuh Yixing yang berbau mint, Sehun sedikit meringis akan sabun yang digunakan Yixing kenapa tidak sabun dengan aroma jeruk atau strowberry saja. Oh Sehun, Yixing namja kau lupa?

Yixing memejamkan matanya, titik sensitifnya tengah dimainkan oleh Sehun.

"S-stop." Yixing mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar Sehun yang melingkar indah diperutnya. Tapi Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"S-sehun berhenti, kumohon."Pinta Yixing lirih. Tapi Sehun tidak mendengarkan, ia malah membalikkan tubuh Yixing dan kembali memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Kembali menelusupkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher namja berdimple tersebut.

"S-sehun-a, B-ber-hen-tihh." Yixing menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Sehun mengecupi lehernya. Sehun menyeringai, tangannya dengan cepat mematikan kompor lalu menggendong tubuh Yixing kedalam kamarnya.

Brukkh

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Yixing pada kasurnya yang berukuran king size tersebut. Tubuh tegapnya mengurung tubuh kecil Yixing dibawahnya.

"Sehun kau mau apa?" Yixing mulai takut. Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia mulai panik saat tangan Sehun mencoba membuka kancing kemeja baby bluenya.

"Sehun!" Tangan Yixing terus mencoba menghalangi tangan Sehun. Dan itu membuat Sehun geram, dan akhirnya dalam satu sentak Sehun langsung menahan tangan Yixing dan mengikatnya keatas kepala Yixing.

"Sehun-a kenapa kau seperti ini?" Yixing menatap sendu Sehun.

"Kau bertanya kenapa? KENAPA KAU BILANG!" Sehun berteriak didepan wajah Yixing, membuat namja manis itu memejamkan matanya.

"AKU MENCINTAI HYUNG!"

Yixing menggeleng, sedikit air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya "Hiks-ma'af Sehun-a, hyung han-

"Kau hanya mencintai Hyungku iya kan? Relakan hyungku Yixing~ biarkan dia tenang." Sehun berkata lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa hiks-hiks tidak bisa Sehun-a."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, hatinya terasa sakit. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Kekasih sang kakak yang sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Tidakkah kau tahu sakitnya?

Sehun menangkup wajah Yixing dan membawanya pada ciuman lembut.

.

.

**Q. J Apeldroon**

**Bagaimana?**

**Mau dilanjut?**

**Review oke?**

**A/N : Saya tidak bisa berjani untuk update cepat*Bow**

**By : Rei Alquiorra**


End file.
